Hopelessly
by Aranel Fae
Summary: He supposed he could make an exception like he usually did when it came to all things related to Sakura. But he wasn't going to admit that to her, not after the teasing look she had right now, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. SasuSaku. AU.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. If I did, it'd probably be taken away anyhow. -sulks-

**Author's Note:** Happy birthday to **MentalTsuii **on youtube (check his stuff out you gais :3)! Can't believe I've known you since you were 13-14, time goes by so quickly... I can still remember it like if it was just days ago lol. Well as I promised, here's your SasuSaku, with an itsy bitsy piece of Itachi thrown in. It's not what I had wanted to do originally, but I decided this was less time consuming. Also, I'm pretty aware that it isn't the 9th in my timezone, but who cares, since it is by yours. Do hope he loves it.

**Unbeta'd.**

**Last reviewed and edited: **14/11/2013

* * *

><p><em>Hopelessly<em>

* * *

><p><strong>oo8. Sweet<strong>

It was a little known fact that Uchiha Sasuke did not like sweet things. Not that he ever felt the need to let everyone (read: crazy rabid fangirls) know about that little detail, the less they knew the better, Sasuke thought wryly. The only people in the world who were privy to this information were very few in numbers; his parents, his older brother, his older brother's fiancée, and one Haruno Sakura. Speaking of that last one...

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pink haired girl sitting next to him.

The pink haired girl who was currently so engrossed, so enamoured with the treat in her hand, that she did not even feel the heat of the dark gaze upon her. Which was quite a feat in itself if one thought about it.

The teenage Uchiha watched as his girlfriend of 2 years, 4 months and 5 days lavished the mint chip flavoured ice-cream, his eyes following the pink tongue that flicked out to catch a stray drop before it could trickle down the side of the cone.

Sakura glanced at the dark haired boy at her side and paused. "Is there something on my face, Sasuke-kun?" she asked sweetly.

The boy in question felt his eyebrow twitch, but he shook his head, black bangs swaying gently with the movement.

Sakura stared at Sasuke for a moment longer, probably trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not, but then shrugged it off and returned to her ice-cream. Sasuke shifted subtly in his spot on the park bench, eyes once again drawn to his girlfriend's ministrations and sighed inaudibly, waiting for the moment she would finish.

Finally, after having sat through what felt like hours of agony, Sasuke stood up from the bench and proceeded to walk at a slow pace, by way of waiting for the pinkette to catch up with him. When she did, he could feel her curious gaze and turned his head slightly to the side in acknowledgement.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Not anymore."

Sakura scrunched her nose up in a way that he found quite adorable, and he resisted the urge to smirk. "Sasuke."

He noticed the lack of the "-kun" with dry amusement. She was being serious now, her delicate brows furrowed in a way that made him want to reach a hand out in order to smooth the little lines away. But he didn't.

"Were you jealous?"

The Uchiha stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" His voice was incredulous, his expression hinting at slight disgust at the very idea. Jealous? Him?

"You were weren't you?" Sakura was sporting a rather smug look on her face and he scowled at her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sakura."

"Oh Sasuke-kun. You stubborn fool." Before he could even comprehend what was going on, Sakura's lips were pressed against his own, her tongue in his mouth and he found that he liked the way her usual taste was mixed with that of the delicacy she had been eating just minutes before. He supposed he could make an exception like he usually did when it came to all things related to Sakura. But he wasn't going to admit that to her, not after the teasing look she had right now, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

**o78. Angular**

Sakura liked the shape of Sasuke's face; the smooth curves of his cheekbones, the pointedness of his chin, the gentle slope of his widow's peak. There was an undeniable feminine touch to his looks, that added a gentility and softness to his features quite reminiscent of Uchiha Mikoto herself. The shape of the face, the eyes, the similarities between mother and son were quite obvious. Yes, Sakura mused at the thought of her second mother, she very much liked Sasuke's face in general.

The Uchiha were certainly blessed with spectacular genes. It brought to mind the thought of what her future children would like and if she ever progressed that far with Sasuke then the pinkette knew there was no reason to worry. They would be as beautiful as he was for sure.

**o18. Door**

Sasuke opened the door to Sakura's bedroom and paused, dark eyes widening in surprise as he took in the scene before him. Of all the things to walk in on.

"_I came to party, you came to party, so why don't we party togeth—_ ah! Sasuke-kun!"

The pink haired girl yelped in a mixture of shock and embarrassment, and tripped over the clothes strewn haphazardly across the floor as she reached for something she had dropped upon his intrusion. Her face was a brighter shade than her long locks and the colours clashed in the most amusing ways.

"Get out!_ Get OUT_! OUT OUT OUT!"

Sasuke didn't even register the sounds of her furious wailing and a hairbrush impacting against the now closed door as he leaned against it, clutching his stomach and laughing uncontrollably.

**o36. Table**

"Nngh—"

_Inoutinoutinoutinout._

"Sasuke-kun!"

_Pushpullpushpullpushpull._

"What the hell?"

Oh shit.

"That's my fucking kitchen table, otouto!"

**146. Crescendo**

If given the chance, Sasuke was sure that Sakura would render him beyond deaf with the inhuman decibels that escaped her luscious mouth when she happened to be in a foul mood. With her tempermental nature, even the littlest thing would set her off like a fire engine. And whenever that happened it was only natural that the emerald-eyed she-demon would go on rampage and slaughter everyone in her path with only her high-pitched, banshee-like screams.

There was no saying which one would hurt more, her furious yelling or her physical violence. At best, anyone unlucky enough to rouse her wrath could survive with either one or the other, but the two at the same time was an entirely different matter. Sakura packed one hell of a punch for such a tiny thing. And he was not one to exaggerate.

**o34. Symphony**

In all honesty, he very much preferred it when he made her scream for different reasons with a rather well-aimed thrust or two or three... well you get the point. With Sakura, he could make beautiful music almost every day.

This was nothing like the way she sounded when she was enraged and thirsting for some poor soul's blood. No, this was far more sweeter and delectable. He would never get tired of it.

**o45. Inner beauty**

There was no doubt in the Uchiha teen's mind that his girlfriend was beautiful. With her exotic looks and appealing womanly figure, Haruno Sakura was sure to garner quite a lot of attention.

As he sat across from her at their table in the coffee shop, her green eyes sparkling and a light flush in her cheeks, he found that, yes, she was indeed the only woman to have ever caught his eye.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The dark haired male was roused from his musings and he wasn't startled to see the concern in her eyes. She had obviously picked up on his mindlessness (something only she could manage, being so attuned to him as it was) and was perhaps worried, since he supposed he had been as such for the entire time they were together that day.

"I'm fine, Sakura." He gave her a rare smile and her shoulders sagged in relief.

Sasuke felt a warm feeling in his heart - not for the first time - at the fact that she of all people cared so much for a person like him.

**135. Top marks**

If he had to grade his girlfriend, she'd be a 100/10 for sure. Or an A+. Whichever was higher.

**o23. Tender loving care**

"Sasuke! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"You shouldn't be up and about in your condition!"

"Sakura."

"Get back in bed this _instant_!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Sakura."

"I don't want to hear it, you stubborn ass!"

"Ow! What the hell? Stop manhandling me, you crazy woman!"

"I'll show you manhandling, _Sasuke-kun_."

**o26. Cautious**

Now Uchiha Sasuke was not an easily intimidated person. Very few existed, who could ever claim to have done such a thing.

One such individual was of course, his older brother, Itachi. Said person was a usually mellow fellow and never let his emotions get the best of the him. Sasuke could count on one hand how often his sibling lost his temper, and half the times it had been with their father. That one time though, when he and Sakura had had the misfortune of being found on Itachi's kitchen table in a rather compromising position... well, no need to go _there_. Needless to say, the younger Uchiha had been scarred for life.

Another person was his mother, but that was understandable. The woman could be damn _beyond insane_ when she was in dragon-rage mode. Heaven help them.

The one who he was trying to avoid now, could only be the one and only she-demon he called his _girlfriend_.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Oh yes, he'd better call the police now and hope that they wouldn't arrive too late to only be able to save his mangled corpse from the hellish spitfire.

**o42. Strong**

Sakura knew that if it ever came down to it, she'd be able to beat the crap out of Sasuke since he was too much of a wimp to raise a hand against her.

**o52. Window**

If one ever wanted to get a hint of emotion from Sasuke, all they had to do was look into his eyes. They would turn to a warm obsidian when he was pleased with whatever affectionate gesture she graced him with; or a cold ebony when there was something that displeased him greatly; or her favourite, when they were as dark and smoldering as molten lava when he was making sweet sweet love to her.

**o14. Silk**

Sasuke could never stop himself from marvelling at the smooth texture of her skin. He could not keep himself from worshipping the body it encased, kissing it, carressing it...biting it, just to see a blemish on an otherwise perfect thing.

**o30. Tall**

She loved the way he towered over her, his frame shielding her own petite one, making her feel safe and secure within his embrace.

**111. Killing time**

He had been browsing through the pictures on his phone while waiting for her to join him in the school hall, when he came upon a snapshot of her sleeping with a soft smile on her face, while snuggling into his shirt.

**o47. Wish list**

No one could ever accuse Uchiha Sasuke of being a negligent boyfriend. No matter what the occasion was (not that he needed an excuse to dote on her), he would always present his love with a gift (or several), be it a physical item or something as equally cherishable as just time spent together.

**112. Paper**

It had been a late Friday morning, when he woke up and found her nowhere in sight. The side of the bed that she usually slept on was the only proof that she had spent the night at all.

Sasuke grumbled and grudgingly decided to get out of bed.

He'd had no intentions of letting her go from his sight just as their weekend was beginning, so he supposed he could track her down and drag her back from whatever place she had decided would be time better spent at (as if).

It was when he slouched into the bathroom and had been reaching for his toothbrush that he found her note.

_"Gone to work. Hinata called in sick last night and I only got the text this morning. Can you stop by the grocery sometime today? Remember when I told you that the kitchen is practically empty? I love you. Sakura."_

It took him only a minute to make his decision and in less time that, he was out of the apartment and making his way to the person who he had no intention on waiting for any longer than necessary. He didn't really want to spend most of his time today lounging in a coffee shop but with Sakura there, it would be time better spent than being somewhere else, without her.


End file.
